


It Felt Natural

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Pyrrha/Blake prompt from my Tumblr. Not entirely happy with it, but my followers seemed to like it.</p><p>"Even now, years later, Pyrrha isn't sure when their relationship actually started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Felt Natural

Even now, years later, Pyrrha isn’t sure when their relationship actually started.

She knows for sure when they stopped being acquaintances and started being actual friends, but she has no idea when it shifted from that to being together.

She’d needed a partner with an unorthodox weapon to train against to keep her on her toes, she remembered that part. 

And Blake had been the obvious choice, given that she’d never seen anything quite like Gambol Shroud. 

They’d trained every night for a month, and that’s not something you can do without starting to hate someone or finding yourself admiring them. 

So, they’d started hanging out. 

At first it was just when they wanted the company of someone off their team, and that had turned into weekly shopping trips in town, which had turned into weekly brunch before they checked Blake’s favorite bookstore. 

Which had turned into constant texting about whatever book they’d been reading at the time. 

Which had turned into reading together, since the bookstore only had so many copies, and they were both going to read it anyway. 

She wants to say that’s when the line between ‘friendship’ and ‘relationship’ started to blur, but she’s not certain. 

After all, they’d stopped correcting people who referred to them as girlfriends long before that. It’d just been less of a hassle. 

Pyrrha can remember one concrete moment that told her they were actually together, one moment that cemented it in her mind.

/

They’d been reading some romance novel or another, and Blake had huffed at how unrealistic the kiss was, saying that the heroine had pulled back for air far too soon. 

Pyrrha had disagreed, and Blake had decided to prove her wrong. 

Before she was sure of what was happening, she was on her back with Blake’s lips against her own, her tongue darting into the faunus’ mouth and Blake just moaning. 

Eventually, Blake had pulled back for air, taking a few deep gulps before claiming that it was at least twice as long as the heroine had lasted. 

Pyrrha had pulled her back down, much more important things on her mind than fictional kissing.

/

But then again, Pyrrha thought as she revealed the small box with a flourish, knowing when a relationship started isn’t that important.

But a marriage… She thought as Blake’s arms wrapped around her and their lips touched. A marriage’s start was much more important.


End file.
